April Fool's
by lemonsensei
Summary: To James and Sirius, April Fool’s Day was practically a holiday devoted to themselves. PG for language


This is my first James and Sirius fic, so I would really appreciate constructive comments so my next fic can be better! XD

Disclaimer: The characters of "Harry Potter" are owned by J.K. Rowling, not me.

XXXXX

To James and Sirius, April Fool's Day was practically a holiday devoted to themselves. It might as well have been named "James and Sirius' Day", or rather, "James and Sirius' Month", for all the work they put into the day beforehand. Like a child waiting in anticipation for Christmas, the conniving Gryffindors would stay up late at night for weeks prior to the first of April in preparation for the miraculous holiday.

"You do realize that pranks are utterly juvenile, don't you?" Remus asked exasperatedly from beneath his mountains of homework on the eve of April 1. Remus was always the spoil-sport of the group, and annoyed James and Sirius to no end, especially because he was usually right.

"Yes," James and Sirius said angrily in unison, looking sharply at Remus from the parchment they were hunched over. They looked to each other and grinned.

"Will you two ever grow up?" Remus sighed, shaking his head.

"No," James and Sirius said together, laughing. Remus rolled his eyes, giving up on his efforts to end all ruckus and mayhem his two friends would cause the next day, and resigned to gathering his books and going back to his room.

"The excitement of a prank only lasts but a few moments before you suffer severe repercussions," Remus said as he marched up the stairs.

"Come on, can't you at least tell _me_ what you two are doing tomorrow?" Peter asked anxiously, sitting on the table in front of James and Sirius.

"No," James smirked, snapping the parchment away from Peter's prying eyes, not that it contained any _real_ plans on it – more like "50 Reasons Why We Hate Snivelus Snape". But James loved to watch Peter get frustrated.

"I can assure you that, as your friend, I will try my best to make any pranks I pull on you highly amusing," Sirius said. "For myself, that is."

"You're going to pull a prank on _me_?" Peter asked, shocked. "Are you serious?"

"I'm _always_ Sirius," Sirius laughed. Defeated, Peter followed Remus up to the room.

"You're going to pull a prank on Peter?" James asked, laying the paper back on the table.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't, but I'm not going to tell you," Sirius said mysteriously.

"Are you going to pull a prank on me?" James asked, smiling.

"Maybe," Sirius said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. "I haven't given much thought to it…"

"Oh _really_?" James asked. "Well, for your information, I haven't given much thought to what I'm going to do to you, either! I might just skip out on your prank all together!"

"Uhuh," Sirius smirked, raising his eyebrow at his best friend.

"Yessir, I have a feeling your April Fool's Day will be very dull," James said, nodding. "Now, reason number 29 – his nose is larger than Sirius' prick."

"Sod off, Prongs," Sirius grumbled, quickly crossing the latest entry off the parchment.

"Touchy subject, eh?" James sneered.

XXXXX

April Fool's Day arrived, and for once, James and Sirius were up before Remus was forced to bash their heads in with his obscenely large textbooks. In fact, they were up so early that Remus was sure they had not gone to sleep but rather planned out their prank and then gotten back to the room just before Remus himself could get up. Remus was always an early riser, but awoke a few hours early every April first, conscious of his friends' scheming minds.

"Pranks all set, gentlemen?" Remus asked warily. April Fool's Day was a day of caution for Remus – he didn't eat with his friends, he sat at a different chair in classes than usual, and he didn't take a shower or go to the loo until he had examined every square inch of the bathroom.

"Ay, ay, captain!" Sirius smiled, giving a mock salute to Remus.

"Yes, well, do try not to make it _too_ gruesome," Remus warned before heading off to breakfast.

"A little late, Moony," James said once Remus had left the room.

"What?" Peter asked, stirring in his bed.

"Nothing, Peter, go to breakfast," James said, patting Peter's head.

Once Peter had left the room, James and Sirius broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Poor Moony, he'll be so disappointed in us!" James laughed.

"We better go and greet our fans," Sirius said, and no sooner had they left their room than they were greeted with the applause of the students who had come back to the common room.

"Thank you, thank you, we'll be here next year!" Sirius smiled, basking in the spotlight.

"I want to see a teacher's face when they try to go to class," James said to Sirius, tugging his friend along. They hurried to the closest classroom and arrived just in time to see their charms professor scuttling along to class.

"'Morning, professor," James smiled to the batty old man.

"Potter, Black," he said, nodding to his two students. He opened the door, and immediately upon doing so, a ball of dung zoomed at his face. The professor ducked, narrowly missing the flying ball of poo, and peered into his classroom to see, much to his dismay, about six more balls flying around his classroom, bouncing off of walls, and rolling over desks.

"Potter… Black…" he said, pointing a shaking finger at his two students. "Was this…?"

"Professor, how could students of such low quality such as us manage to get dung balls to fly around your room? Honestly," Sirius scoffed, smirking.

"Really, professor, you should try talking to some of your more _gifted_ students – Severus Snape, for instance," James suggested, nodding his head. "What a troublemaker, that one is."

"Yes, sir," Sirius nodded in agreement. "Well, we better get to breakfast. Ta!"

"Wait, Black! Potter! You stop it…" he called after them, but the two teens had already disappeared down a hall.

Unfortunately, they ran right into a much more dreaded teacher – their transfiguration professor. James and Sirius were, as Remus suspected, up all night filling classrooms with flying balls of dung. Every single one of their teachers woke to the pleasant surprise of a feces-infected classroom to teach in.

Honestly, James and Sirius knew that, while planning their prank, it couldn't be more obvious who the masterminds were behind this. They merely accepted the fact that they would be punished and decided that it just meant more fame for them. James and Sirius would go down in history as the boys who made poop fly throughout Hogwarts.

XXXXX

Classes were held outside that day, and after classes, James and Sirius were forced to spend five hours demolishing their prank and cleaning up after it. They were permitted to go with only a detention the next evening as punishment. Considering themselves lucky, they quickly headed back to their rooms, exhausted, to sleep.

The room was empty as Remus and Peter were still down at dinner. As they opened the door, James remembered that Sirius hadn't yet pulled a prank on James.

"Sirius, did you run out of time to pull your prank on me or something?" James asked as they walked into the room.

"No, I really didn't plan one for you," Sirius said groggily, heading for his bed.

"Wait! Sirius, don't sleep on your bed," James warned.

"Why not?" Sirius asked, stopping.

"Because I put a really horrid prank on it and I would fell awful and… just sleep on my bed, mate," James said.

"Thanks, James," Sirius smiled weakly. Exhausted, he threw himself onto James' bed.

About three seconds after falling onto the bed, the pillow he had his face on suddenly turned into a frightening beast. Sirius shrieked and jumped off the bed, his heart pounding.

"April Fool's!" James laughed before bolting for the door.

"You bloody prick!" Sirius yelled, chasing after his best friend.

"You should have seen your face," James laughed as he tore out of the Gryffindor common room.

XXXX

Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! (smiles like the nerd she is)


End file.
